


Enemies with benefits

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Scatty and Sophie run into Dee/Mac kissing. Wild Flamel appears. Hijinks happend.
Relationships: John Dee/Niccolò Machiavelli (Nicholas Flamel), Sophie Newman/Scáthach
Kudos: 3





	Enemies with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Based in a combo in the SINF discord.   
> -Hamyheikki wanted Dee/Mac  
> -Credits to GayTurtledove for the first line of Dee.  
> -Wild Flamel throwed by Nekkuu

France was beautiful at that time of year.

Nicholas, after settling with Perenelle near Saint-Germain's new house, had invited Scathach and Sophie to stay a few days so they could enjoy Paris without having to fear for their lives.

And the truth is that Paris was beautiful.

  
The couple leisurely strolled through Paris, admiring the streets and buildings as they headed to where they had left with Nicholas. As they walked, they gradually approached, until they held hands, lovingly.  
Then Scathach stopped, in shook. Sophie looked at her, curious, as Scathach pointed, paler than usual, in front of her.  
Curiously Sophie looked in the direction Scathach was pointing.

  
Weird there was nothing creepy just two people kissing. Two people who looked like Machiavelli and Dee...  
Just a moment...  
_It was Machiavelli and Dee!_ **_Kissing each other!_**

-What the hell?! -Couldn't help but exclaim Sophie.

  
Machiavelli and Dee didn't listen to her but Nicholas was coming. But before he could scold Sophie for her vocabulary, he saw the pair of enemies/reluctant alleged allies kissing.

  
Nicholas stayed in shock. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water while trying to process the scene.

  
Then Machiavelli and Dee separated and looked at the other three with superior smiles.

  
-Is something wrong?- Niccolo asked kindly referring to everyone but looking especially at Flamel.

  
Dee, in the background, was holding back his laughter.

  
-I thought you were enemies- replied Scathach trying to compose herself

  
-We've been dating for the past five decades- Machiavelli's smile increased.

  
That seemed to get Nicholas out of his shock...  
- _You what?!_  
...to get him into a worse one.

  
Dee replied:

-What? You thought we were just gonna advertise that? Our masters would never let us hear the end of it!

Sophie intervened then, watching as Flamel went into a deeper shock each time.

-What if we talk about it over coffee. I invite.

  
Dee and Machiavelli looked at her with a nod, before looking at each other with defiance.

  
-This time I will beat you-Dee said

  
-Oh, so you admit you lost the last time- Machiavelli replied.

  
The other three looked at them, puzzled without knowing of Dee and Machiavelli's caffeine rivalry.

  
A rivalry that went back centuries of history.

  
But that story...is for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> The caffeine rivality will we writen in a future by Hamyheikki and I.


End file.
